Year 0
by Jiia-chan
Summary: At first it's not a big deal. Just a hair cut. Just a suit. Just a pair of glasses and shiny lacquer on your nails. And then, before you know it, you don't even exist.


Year 0.

"YOU GLIMMEROUS FOP, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EVIDENCE what are you wearing?"

"What, this? It's called a suit, Fraulien. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Since when do you wear suits?"

"I am a prosecutor, ja? Is it really so outrageous for a prosecutor to dress nicely?"

"Well, no. But you're you. You're not a suit kind of man."

"Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think."

Year 1.

"Klavier! We're going to be late!"

"No need to worry, Herr Forehead, I am ready for tonight's festivities."

"Finally! Jeez, you're such a diva... Is that nail polish?"

"Yes. How astute of you."

"You don't wear nail polish."

"Of course I do."

"No, you don't. The guitar strings keep chipping it off, remember? You told me it was a waste of time."

"I did, didn't I. Well, I haven't played in quite a while, so it should be fine."

"... If you say so."

"I do. Oh, did I tell you I bought a violin?"

Year 2.

"And so it is obvious to anyone that the defendant is innocent of all charges."

"That does appear to be the case. But... Mr. Gavin, you are aware that you are the prosecution, not the defence?"

"When the client is innocent, what does it matter? We are all searching for the truth, are we not?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"If I cannot find the truth as a prosecutor, then perhaps I am on the wrong side. Excuse me."

"Mr. Gavin! I haven't announced a verdict! You can't... leave."

Year 3.

"Klavier, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Apollo?"

"... It's... nothing, really."

"It's obviously not nothing or you wouldn't need to talk about it. Spit it out, Justice."

"It's just that... You're not really, well... acting like yourself."

"... Is that so."

"Ever since the trial, you've been different. You've got us all worried."

"Us being?"

"Us being everyone. Me, Trucy, Ema. Even Mr. Wright."

"Isn't that special."

"I know it was hard on you, but it's been three years. I think it's time for everyone to move on."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was an expiration date on grief."

"That's not what I..."

"I'd thank you to leave."

"Klavier..."

"Now, Justice. I don't want you here."

Year 4.

"Gavin."

"Mr. Wright. What brings you to this part of town?"

"I came to see you, actually."

"Really."

"I think I know what you're doing, and I'm here to tell you that it won't work."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do. The glasses, the tie, the suit. Even the hair, I think."

"..."

"Nothing you can do can bring him back, Klavier."

"Bring who back?"

"... Your brother."

"Right. Of course. My brother."

"... Klavier, what happened to your hand?"

"A minor accident. Nothing to be concerned about. Excuse me, I have work to attend to."

"... He's still waiting for you, Klavier. We all are. Remember that."

"Fine. I will. Now please, get out of my office."

Year 5

"Klavier, I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"... It's Apollo. Klavier, are you all right? You sound... odd."

"I believe you have the wrong number."

"Ok, I know we haven't talked for a while, but you've got to remember my voice. Come on, Klavier, it's me."

"Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Klavier."

"... That's your name."

"No, it is not. As I said, you have the wrong number. Goodbye."

"Klavier, wait!... Dammit."

Year 6.

"Hey, Daddy, look what I found! They explode! ... Daddy? Daddy, are you al... Aaah!"

"You're home early."

"K-Klavier! Wh... What are you... What did... What did you do to my Daddy?!"

"I should have put him to rest long ago."

"Apollo! Apollo! Help, quick, help!"

"I should have put us all to rest."

"Oh my God... Trucy, go call 911."

"But Daddy...!"

"I'll take care of him! Go, now!"

"Oh... Ok...!"

"God, Klavier... What did you do?"

"Everything's going to be alright now. You'll see. It'll all be alright."

Year 7.

"Hey, man. How're you doing? Did you take your meds?"

"I don't need medication. There is nothing wrong with me. I wish you people could see that."

"Klav, you need to..."

"Don't call me that! I wish people would stop calling me that! That is not. My. Name!"

"... Ok. Fine. Look, they're only letting me see you for ten minutes. I know you're not doing so good, but I just want you to know, I'm taking care of things, ok, man? They let me out on parole and me and that annoying lawyer kid, we've got things covered. When you get better, your life's going to be there waiting for you. Ok?"

"... It's not my life. They won't let me have my life back."

"... Ok. Ok. I'll, um... I'll come back, ok? I'll come see you sometime, when you're... when you're feeling like yourself again. Ok, man?"

"I don't really care."

"... Right. We've only known each other our whole lives, why would you? You know what? Fuck you. Fuck him. He was a monster and an asshole and now he's dead, so just get your head out of your ass and get over it, ok? I don't know how to fix you, Klav! I don't know how to fix you."

"..."

"Fine. I get it. I'm leaving."

"D... Daryan?"

"... Yeah?"

"I'm... Afraid."

"It's ok, man. It's all going to be ok."


End file.
